Keep the Tie
by Disgruntled-Absol
Summary: After two years of traveling, Touko finally returns to her homeland. Things have changed since her hiatus, including a certain black haired childhood friend. Checkmate shipping, post Black and White 2. My first fanfic posted on here, it's not perfect, I'm still getting into it oAo


**AN: Okay! This will be my first fanfic I'll post on here! Feel free to review, I would love some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! Without further ado, let's get on with the fic~**

With a bellow, Touko's Braviary landed onto the ground bellow. The large eagle folded his mighty crimson wings before letting his trainer slide off his back.

"Good boy!" she chirped, handing a handful of treats to his face. Despite his sharp beat, Braviary nibbled gently, head feathers ruffling in joy at the tasty snack. Touko smiled, looking around the familiar sight of the town she grew up in. Crisp fall leaves drifted through the air carelessly, along with the occasional Butterfree that fluttered past on its way to a warmer place to live. She sighed happily at the trail that lead out into the woods, where she and her friends took their first steps into their adult lives.

"I wonder what they're up to now..." she said quietly, taking her hand away once the bird finished his snack. She stood for a moment, letting the wind play with her hair before she lit up with a smile.

"Why don't we visit them!" she squealed, making the eagle chirp in confusion. Without explaining anything, she hopped back onto his back, and yipped a command to take to the skies.

It took some time, but she eventually found the small city where his childhood friend, Cheren was apparently now hosting a gym.

"Funny," she said to herself "I thought he'd take the Elite Four's place for sure, not at some stupid school". She touched down to the ground, returning her Braviary to his Pokeball before running inside.

Oddly enough, the school was empty and the only light source was from the windows letting in the setting sun's rays. She was relieved to see this, glad to not have annoying slobbering kids running around. She slowly followed the arrows pointing the way to the "gym". Touko couldn't help but smile slightly at the scattered drawings that were hung on the walls. One including a Serperior that looked like her grumpy snake. The arrows finally lead her to a large door that lead outside to the playground.

"Really, Cheren? That's the best you could do?" Tuko scoffed as she opened the door. The loud sound echoed through the empty area that was bathed in the orange of the ending day. She walked forward, kicking a stray stone as she searched for any sign of him.

But to her dismay, not a single living thing stirred, she sighed and plopped herself down on one of the swings.

"I came all they way here for nothing!" she puffed, taking a Pokeball out and releasing her Serperior for some company. With a stretch and yawn, the snake curled up beside Touko and rested his head on her lap, grunting to be pet. She complied while looking up at the sky,

"I haven't heard from him since his last letter six months ago..." she sighed sadly. The snake's amber eyes looked up in concern,

"Maybe he went onto better things...". She bit back tears, not wanting to stress herself, or worry her traveling companion. Of course the wise old serpent knew her too well, and pressed his head to hers in comfort. She smiled, letting a few stray tears to come out as she hugged him tightly.

She hadn't heard the echoing footsteps come her way until the person making them laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Pardon me, Miss, but the school's closing, you have to leave". Touko gave an annoyed sigh and stood up,

"Alright alright I'm going!" she huffed, turning around to see an old man with a broom and Machop with cleaning supplies. She and her Serperior made their way out of the school, their spirits damped. She sat on a bench just outside of the building, looking at the ground with blank eyes. She thought about getting up and going home, or maybe even try to find her other friend, Bianca. But she didn't feel like getting up or going anywhere, the person she was most looking forward to seeing was nowhere in sight.

"Jerk..." she mumbled, whipping her eyes as her Serperior growled in agreement.

She sat for what felt like an hour, until she felt a hand on her shoulder again. She tightened her fists,

"Look bud I don't see what the big deal about sitting on a stupid bench-" but before she could finish, she was face with familiar blue eyes. Serperior's tall ears perked up, Touko's jaw dropped.

"C-Cheren?" she managed to squeak, the man smiled.

"Hey, it's been a long time, huh?" he replied back with a light chortle. This looked nothing like the boy she waved goodbye to as she left on her post victory journey. His hair was grown out and rough, face a creamy pale with muscular cheek bones. His red glasses were gone, showing his dark blue eyes fully. He dressed like a gentleman, a red tie hung neatly on his neck. His voice had deepened, yet the kindness still showed. This boy she once knew had grown up into a man. A very handsome man. Joy overfilled her, as her tears broke free from their prison as she clutched tightly to his sturdy chest.

"Cheren you idiot! I've missed you so much!" she cried happily. The man chuckled and returned they hug,

"I have to...I was wondering when you would return, things aren't the same when it's just Bianca and I". Touko giggled,

"I have to visit her too! But...I-I really just wanted to see you!". They let go of their embrace, still smiling widely.

"How about I fix you some dinner? I was on my way home now, you must be hungry after all that traveling!" Cheren smiled.

"Oh Arceus you have NO idea!" Touko replied while holding her stomach, her Serperior slithered up next to her with the same hungry look.

"I can feed all of you! Now let's head on over!". He didn't have to say that twice for the two hungry travelers to follow.

After a large feast of rice and Pokefood, the whole room had quieted down. Serperior laid asleep by the warm body of Cheren's Stoutland, Braviary was preening his feathers, her Simipour quietly looked out the window next to her sleeping Beartic mate, Haxorous was asleep by the table and protected the egg that Touko had gotten from Hoenn. The only sound that filled the room was the hushed whispers of the Pokemon trainers sitting in the living room.

"Wow...all of that happened while I was gone?" Touko asked in amazement. Cheren nodded while sipping his tea.

"The two trainers did very well...but I think you could have taken them on solo" he said with a smile. Touko blushed at the compliment,

"Naaah, I needed TWO people plus all the gym leaders to help me!" she replied. The man shook his head,

"It was still you who beat Plasma and taught N what the true bond of Pokemon and people are! You remember how mad I was at him, he would have never have listened to me!". Touko thought about the green haired man for a minute before shrugging,

"I suppose..." she paused for a moment "you seem to have...matured while I was gone...". That made both of them blush, Cheren rubbed the back of his head,

"W-well...I thought I needed to change, represent myself better".

"Well...it worked..." she almost whispered, feeling a sudden heat build up in her stomach as she noticed how well his thighs looked in his slick black pants.

"Plus..." he added, looking down at his cup, "I...wanted to show you how I've grown...that I was a man now..."

There was a long pause, until Touko slowly leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

"Well" she purred "it worked".

**AND THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA WRITE FOR NOW! **

**I'll post the second part if lemony goodness later~**

**I'd really appreciate the reviews! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
